The Chicken or The Egg?
by trgcblvdx
Summary: It starts off after Spit and Eggs. Veronica is in her house with Mac taking a pregnancy test.


**Title: The Chicken or the Egg?**

Summary: It starts off after Spit and Eggs. Veronica is in her house with Mac taking a pregnancy test.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be gentle and review, review, review! I'm a GIANT V.Mars fan so this seemed like fun. Ooh, and I'll have more chapters coming soon, hopefully.

* * *

Veronica stepped out of the bathroom realizing that one of her biggest fears had come alive...she was pregnant. Shocked at the results laying in that tiny plus sign she said nothing. Mac came up to her and tried to bring her out of shock. 

"Hello, Veronica? Earth to Mars?" she teased.

"What? Oh, hey." Veronica said as she sat down on her bed.

She started crying hysterically. Mac, still trying to be supportive looked at the test.

"Tears of joy?" she asked. "Maybe the little plus sign means positively _not_ pregnant?"

Veronica ignored her.

"What am I going to do, Mac?" she asked hopelessly.

"I'm no genius when it comes to stuff like this, but I'm thinking that you should be talking about this with Logan, not me, Veronica."

"Yeah, just as soon as he gets out of jail," she sighed, "Oh my god, how am I going to keep this from my dad? He'll kill me, and Logan."

She started to panic but her cell phone ring took her mind away for a fraction of a second. 555-701-4505...Logan Echolls. She picked up but before she could manage a weak hello he started talking.

* * *

"Ronnie. We need to talk about everything. I thought I could just be your friend, but I can't. I love you Veronica. Please, just meet me somewhere so we can talk about things?" he pleaded. 

"Um, okay, yeah, that would be great, she said trying to cover what was really going on in her mind, "Why don't you pick me up and we'll go talk somewhere?"

She hangs up the phone and turns to Mac.

"He still loves me. He wants to talk," she manages to get out before breaking down in tears again.

Mac smiles wiping some tears from Veronica's cheeks.

"That's my Veronica. Now go get yo' baby's daddy."

As Mac goes to leave Veronica gains some of her old self back.

"Gee, I sure hope he don't want no paternity test," she jests.

Smiling, Mac leaves.

* * *

Cut to scene: Veronica and Logan are parked by the beach in Logan's car. She begins to talk but he cuts her off, _again._

"No don't," he says, "Let me go first."

A nod of the head is all she manages to get out.

"Let me first say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and myself. I thought I could live without you but I just can't. You're all I think about, Veronica. And if it's time you need, I'll wait. I don't care if it's two days or ten years, I'll wait for you," he sighs and draws in another deep breath and pulls a small box out of his pocket, "Veronica, I love you and you know that. I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?"

Shocked by the way this conversation was going all she could manage between sobs was, "I don't know what to say, Logan."

He laughed gently stroking her hair.

"Just say yes."

"Listen, Logan," Veronica said trying to gather her strength for what she was about to say, "Before you say anything else I have to tell you something."

"I don't care what it is. I love you and---"

"Logan, this is really important," she started.

"Veronica, look---"

"Logan, I'm pregnant," she blurted.

There was a long pause before Logan asked, "To me?"

Veronica smiled.

"I'm not the Virgin Mary, but I am faithful."

The two of them just sat there looking at the water for a while, and Logan started crying. Veronica tried to apologize and console him but he stopped her.

"Don't. I'm not upset," he said, "This is just unexpected. Actually, I'm relatively happy."

"You, you are?" Veronica asked quizzically.

"Well yeah. Veronica, listen, Im still standing by what I said. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just asked you to marry me. Why would I be upset about a baby?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid. It seems like everything is moving so fast. I mean, a baby, a baby changes everything."

"Not really, Veronica. I mean, it _does_ put a small hitch in our Bonnie and Clyde lifestyle but other than that, it's just like a life together in fast forward." he answered her.

"Yes, Logan. Yes." Veronica said somewhat out of place.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"I'll do it. I'll marry you," she answered.

Logan grabbed her and kissed her over and over again. Then they talked about the next thing on their list; making it so Keith didn't kill them when he found out.


End file.
